This invention relates generally to devices for stabilizing stationary recreational vehicles and more particularly to an improved stabilizer device mountable to the underside of such vehicle.
Recreational vehicles and trailers typically incorporate spring suspension systems mounted between the chassis frame and the wheels to provide a smooth ride during transit. While such suspension systems enhance passenger comfort and minimize vibration, they often detract from the stability of the passenger compartment when the vehicle is parked. For example, when passengers move about the compartment, the vehicle tends to rock both fore and aft as well as from side to side. Furthermore, this rocking motion is enhanced due to the inherent flexibility of the wheels and slight rolling thereof in response to forward and rearward weight shifting within the vehicle cabin.
The industry has addressed such vehicle stability concerns by developing various stabilizer jack devices and systems for use with the vehicles when stationary or parked. For example, such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,565,396, 3,826,470, and 5,205,586.
One stabilizer jack device incorporates an elongated downwardly opening mounting channel formed with downwardly turned longitudinal marginal flanges. A cylindrical trunnion is formed with a transverse through a threaded bore for receipt of a drive screw rotatably mounted at one end of the mounting channel. The lateral opposite ends of the cylindrical trunnion pivotally mount a support leg extending longitudinally and downwardly therefrom. One end of a channel shaped strut has laterally spaced apart upwardly turned flanges and is pivotally mounted medially to the support leg and angles upwardly and longitudinally therefrom. A bracket at the opposite end of the mounting channel is formed with outwardly flared axle tabs for pivotally mounting to the opposite end of the strut. Difficulties with this stabilizer jack device were encountered in installed applications where the lateral flanges of the mounting channel and strut would spread laterally outwardly allowing the drive screw and strut to become racked and unbalanced in loading. This spreading of the upwardly turned flanges of the strut resulted in failure as the flanges slipped off of the axle tabs.
Another prior art jack device is a recreational vehicle stabilizer device having jack assemblies mounted at the laterally opposite extremities of telescopical jack housing channels for adjusting the stabilizer device to adapt to different width vehicles. While this device has enjoyed substantial commercial success, it is recognized that the stabilizing forces being directed through the jack housing to the vehicle frame allow for some degree of flex and play in the connections of such housing wherein the driving components of the jack assembly may rack or lock as weight is applied thereto from the interior of the vehicle. Furthermore, the jack assemblies resisted fore and aft longitudinal movement of the vehicle to only a minor extent. Thus, it was found that supplemental fore and aft restraint, supplied by for instance wheel blocks or chocks, was required.
In an effort to provide additional longitudinal restraint, other stabilizer devices provide a transverse frame member attached to the outer end of the jack housing and include angular extending support members attached between the lateral outer extremities of the transverse frame member and the jack assembly. Although these angular support members increase longitudinal stability, the additional components increase manufacturing costs, assembly time and complexity.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices for stabilizing stationary recreational vehicles. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.